¿Galletas?
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::VIÑETA:: ¿Qué pasa cuando Bella tiene hambre y su comida es peligrosa... para vampiros? ¿Qué dices?


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de __**DelilahTCullen**__, yo sólo traduje._

* * *

**SUMMARY (otro): Bella tiene hambre, pero lo que Edward le da es un poco peligroso. ¡Para Vampiros!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, déjenme aclarar esto. Es sábado y están en la casa de los Cullen. Y ni Carlisle ni Esme están en casa.**

* * *

**¿Galletas?**

* * *

—Amor. ¡Sólo elige algo! —pidió Edward. Una vez más.

—¡Espera! ¡No sé lo que quiero! —me quejé.

—Está bien —respiró hondo—. Muy bien. Sólo dime cuando te deci…

—¡SÉ LO QUE QUIERO EDWARD! —grité.

—¿Amor? Estoy _justo_ _aquí_. Por favor, no me grites en el oído —suspiró—. ¿Qué quieres comer, Bells? —preguntó. Oh, sí, tenía oídos súper sensibles. Jajá oops.

—GALLETAS… ooops… galletas de animalitos —grité la primera parte y susurré la segunda.

—Gracias. Déjame ir por ellas —con eso, se fue y entró en la cocina.

—¡Gracias! ¡Te amo! —le dije. Lo oí reír.

Cuando regresó, me entregó una bolsita roja, y ¡una brillante idea me golpeó! Alice empezó a reírse, así que supuse que tuvo una visión. Le miré fijamente, suplicándole que no dijera nada para arruinar mi diversión. Ella lo captó y cerró el pico, aunque luego me guiñó el ojo. ¡Bien! Iba a ayudarme.

Luego desapareció. Eché un vistazo alrededor para ver a: Emmett mirando la TV, totalmente inconsciente lo que estaba pasando. Rose sentada a su lado, puliendo sus ya perfectas uñas. A Jasper sentado en el sofá de dos plazas también viendo TV. Edward se había sentado en un sillón con las piernas abiertas. ¡Todos los chicos son iguales!

Como sea; fui a sentarme frente a él, entre sus piernas, empezó a jugar con mi cabello. Alice regresó y me entregó un plato. Le sonreí, ella me guiñó un ojo. Puse el plato en mi regazo y vacié las galletas en éste, miré entre ellas, hasta que encontré la galleta de animalito que estaba buscando. ¡SÍ! Lo encontré.

Me levanté, apoyándome en las rodillas de Edward. Me acerqué a Emmett y me paré enfrente de él, bloqueando totalmente su camino. Alzó la mirada irritado, pero cuando me vio, sonrió y dijo:

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¡Hola, Emmett! —lo saludé con la mano en su cara.

—Hola, Bells.

Solamente me quedé parada mirándolo, esperando que dijera algo…

—Bella, ¿podrías mov…

Antes de que pudiera continuar le metí la galleta en su boca.

—¿Viste eso Emmett? ¡ERA UN OSO! Era tan _lindo_… —mi voz se desvaneció.

—Ewwwww —murmuró Emmett.

Todo el mundo se estaba riendo. Incluso Rosalie, que estaba en su lado del sofá riéndose como loca, agarrándose los costados.

Entonces, volví a sentarme de nuevo entre las piernas de Edward. Comí unas galletas, luego, encontré la otra galleta que estaba buscando. Me puse de pie, y me volteé para encarar a Edward. Él me miró fijamente, y yo sólo sonreí y saludé con la mano. Se rió entre dientes.

—MIRA EDWARD, ¿NO ES LINDO? —dije, agitando la galleta en su cara.

—Bel… —al igual que Emmett, no pudo continuar con su frase porque se la metí en la boca. Pero él no la tragó.

—Trágatela.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hazlo.

Volvió a negar.

Hice un mohín y abrí los ojos muy grandes.

—¿Po favo? ¿Po favo, Eddie? —me incliné más cerca, por lo que estaba justo en su cara.

Tragó.

—¡Yay! ¿NO ESTUVO _BUUUUENOOO_? —prácticamente le grité en su cara.

Parpadeó. Otra vez sacudió la cabeza.

—Ewwww —murmuró. Al igual que Emmett. Jajá.

Brinqué en su regazo, puse mis manos en sus hombros y traté de zarandearlo.

—¡PERO ERA UN _LEÓN_! ¡TE GUSTAN LOS LEONES! —otra vez, estaba justo en su cara.

—No de esos.

—Oh —me encogí de hombros—. Okay.

Luego le besé la mejilla y me bajé de él. Volví a sentarme entre sus piernas y me comí mis galletas en silencio.

Era divertido, porque cada uno de vez en cuando, Edward o Emmett murmuraba:

—Ewwww.

Todo mundo seguía riéndose. Ese fue un buen día.

—Ewwww.

**

* * *

**

N/T: jejeje, Bella súper infantil y traviesa ¿no? ¡Dándoles galletas! ¡Y de animalitos! ¡DIOS!

**¿Me dejan review? **

_**Las quiero  
Hasta el próximo tradu-fic  
Sol**_


End file.
